Kameko
Kameko is one of the most powerful puppeteers alive, a former Sunagakure kunoichi and a member of the Death Guard. Background Kameko was a genius puppeteer since her childhood, graduating the Academy at the incredibly young age of 6 and becoming the youngest chunin in the history of her village at the age 8. Eventually, Kameko was accepted into the powerful Puppet Brigade and served under Chiyo for a number of years. She also knew Sasori. In this period, she married and had a son. During one of her missions with the Brigade, she and her teammates destroyed a small village from the Land of Rivers in a raid, as they were informed that enemy ninja hid there. The information was proved to be false and Kameko, due to guilt, left the organization. During the Third Shinobi World War, her son, who was 10 at the time, was killed by Iwagakure shinobi, leaving Kaneko to drown in despair. After the peace treaty, she left her village to pursue vengeance against the Hidden Stone, leaving her husband behind. Knowing that she alone would never obtain her revenge, Kameko contacted the Death Guard of Kirigakure and joined soon after, taking the place of Susaro Meitan, with the only purpose in her mind being destroying Iwagakure. Personality Before the death of her son, Kameko was a cheerful and loyal person, wanting nothing more than keeping her village and her loved ones safe. However, after a failed mission that claimed the lives of many innocent people, Kameko's dedication towards Sunagakure started to dwindle with the death of her child being the top of the iceberg. After this event, she became a bitter and morose woman, focused on revenge against those who killed him, the Iwagakure shinobi. Kameko would do almost anything just to get a step closer towards her goal. Underneath her tough personality however lies a broken woman who mourn her deceased son even years after his demise. Kameko also feels compassion towards children and would never harm one. Appearance In her youth, Kameko was a comely woman, with long, black hair and black eyes, who used a very bright red lipstick. During her time with the Puppet Brigade, she wore the standard Sunagakure shinobi outfit with three large scrolls tied to her belt. After joining the Death Guard, she wears a black cloak with a black scarf tied around her head. Abilities Kameko is a very powerful kunoichi, considered to be one of the greatest puppeteers alive. Puppet Techniques Kameko joined the Puppet Brigade at a young age and became a student of Chiyo, who helped her develop her abilities tremendously. She can control up to 50 puppets at the same time, creating all sorts of techniques involving them. She became famous for her Puppet Technique: Bewildering Dance of Sand a certain-kill puppet performance. Also, she can use Chakra Threads to control human beings. Kameko also employs poison in her fighting style. Nature Transformation Apart from her immense talent with the Puppet Technique, Kameko can use Wind Release to further aid her in battle. Stats Category:LordofBraxis